Entre lágrimas y libros
by Thais Miharu
Summary: corazones rotos y pensamientos negativos , son remplazados por una nueva alma y un nuevo amanecer... pasen y lean , por que en la vida todo con el tiempo pasa.


Ella lloró y clamó y nadie la escuchó, todos estaban demasiado ocupados, demasiado heridos… ella prefirió callar.

Los personajes son de su respectiva autora bla bla bla….

Sé que aún no he actualizado mis demás historias, pero ahora estudio medicina (¡VIVA MIHARU!) entonces casi no me da el tiempo para escribir, pero hoy me siento bastante triste y necesito desahogarme ¿Qué mejor manera que escribiendo?

Capitulo Único

¿Se puede sentir uno tan miserable sonriendo? Pues Akane tiene una respuesta y es irrefutable sí. Para esa mujer solo existió en su vida un amor puro y sincero, algo que parecía que nunca iba a acabar… chiste del destino, el mundo se reía de ella, o eso parecía pues hasta el aire altanero insistía en descubrir su cara empapada que con cuidado había ocultado entre sus cabellos… es humillante que te vean llorar, pensaba una y otra vez.

¡BASTA! ¡PARA YA DE SER TAN DEPRIMENTE! Pensaba una y otra vez. Habían acabado sus clases de anatomía y con escusas burdas se despidió de sus amigas, ni siquiera se había fijado en quitarse ese mandil que la distinguía como estudiante. Sin saber cómo no se dirigió a su parada de autobús habitual, sino que llegó hasta un parque desconocido donde al fijarse que no había nadie empezó a llorar con ganas.

-¡idiota!, ¿acaso no soy suficiente? Abrí mi corazón y te deje ver mis heridas profundas, miraste mi alma y dijiste que era hermosa aunque ambos sabíamos que estaba desgarrada y destruida. Pronunciabas que era hermosa aunque nunca me sentí así, pensé que por lo menos a tus ojos podría creer esas mentiras, pero ¿Qué haces ahora? ¡Cobarde!- gritaba sin voz a todo pulmón mientras desgarraba mi garganta y veía borroso.

-eres ruidosa, deja de gritar como loca y déjame estudiar- un chico que iba caminando había escuchado mis gritos y lentamente se había acercado a mí.

Rápidamente sequé mis lágrimas he intente hablar…

-looo... sien..to…- mi voz sonaba muy entrecortada

Él solo me miró lanzó el libro que tenía en las manos, yo confundida lo tomé.

-ayúdame a estudiar.

Se sentó a mi lado en medio del pasto y sonrió como si fuéramos dos viejos conocidos. Yo solo empecé a preguntar cosas que resultaban en el libro sin saber exactamente que preguntaba y el respondía sin necesidad de ayuda. Y así pasamos un par de horas. Sin darme cuenta lágrimas caían mientras sonreía ante lo que este chico sin nombre decía. Cuando al parecer se encontraba satisfecho con el repaso, me arranchó el libro y siguió caminando sin siquiera preguntar quién soy.

Se alejaba y yo sin quererlo empecé a caminar tras él.

-¿disculpa?- dije tímidamente

-¿Qué quieres?

-gracias – dije sonriendo mostrándole mi sonrisa más sincera, él sorprendido volteó y me vió sonreír, se contagió de ello y sonrió conmigo, llenándome de calidez.

-chica llorona, eres hermosa y si tu alma sigue lastimada ya vendrá alguien que en vez de quererte así, te dará parte dela suya para volverla sana y bella, hará ese sacrificio sin importar que la suya quede incompleta.

Me quedé sin saber que decir, él beso mi mejilla.

-y ya no llores por favor.- y se fue, haciendo que mi corazón roto encuentre un poco de paz, sintiendo que podré salir de esta. Esperando un mañana mejor…

Si alguien lee esto ¿les gustaría que lo continuara? , no tengo aun definida una historia solo lo he escrito con algo de dolor, pero si desearan que explique mejor lo que sucede o que sigue después, dejen un comentario, eso me inspira mucho y puede que haya sorpresas

Disculpen, si les parece algo triste. Este pequeño fic va dedicado a un amigo muy especial que acabo de conocer, mi pandita…

Porque aunque no sepa nada de ti, eres mi compañero de soledad, y aunque el mundo se caiga tú y yo llegaremos a ser felices, pues el destino me hizo conocerte en un hecho desafortunado y el destino me hace quererte y velar por que seas feliz y encuentres el amor verdadero.

-tu koalita


End file.
